Doubts NaLu
by xmenforlife
Summary: Thinking that she is not strong enough to be in Fairy Tail, Lucy plans to leave, but after a terrifying accident on a mission Lucy is sent to a world of nightmares and monsters. She isn't even sure if she'll be able to make it back to Fairy Tail. Natsu waits for his comrade to return, feeling empty and scared. He faces his emotions and struggles to understand them. (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I'm weak...

I'm scared...

I'm useless...

I'm trouble...

I'm not who they think...

My team is fighting to save me, again. I watch as they take down the giant ogre, which attacked us while we were heading home from a job. I got hit in the beginning of the fight, I'm weak, they shouldn't have to deal with protecting me all the time. I want to leave sometimes, run away. But I can't bring myself to do that. I love them, even if they fight with each other and they invade my personal space.

I try to stand up but it's no use, my ankle is pretty messed up. It's bleeding and I think it might be broken. But I don't want to look at it. I don't want to see a bone sticking out. I need to help, I need to do something. Wendy just got hit up against a tree and Gray is getting up after a fall off of the giant ogre's back. I need to do something. I pull out my celestial keys and grab Leo's golden zodiac key. I summon him here with the power I have left. "Help... Them!" I say while gasping in pain from the amount of pressure now building up, not only on my leg but also on my insides. I think when the ogre smacked me I broke more than just my ankle. Now that I'm using my power to keep Loke here I'm having trouble breathing. It's painful. I don't have much strength left but I will try to use all of it to help my team.

Loke hesitates before running off to help the others. He's attacking the ugly, pale ogre with all he's got and all I can give him at the moment. I look over at the red head. Erza is requipping rapidly between different armors to try and confuse her opponent. The ogre is smart, not like what you would think. He understand our powers. He doesn't get hit very often. Even Natsu doesn't hit him that much. I know this'll be a really tough fight for them. I wish I could do more to help. I'm starting to see spots in my vision. That's the moment I finally look down, I'm sitting in a pool of my own blood. Not only am I bleeding out of my ankle, but I also have a huge slice in my side. I look at my ankle closer and sure enough there is my bone. I then slowly reach up to my side where I have the huge cut. I gently place my hand on it. I wince in pain every time my finger makes the slightest connection.

I look back up to see the ogre has finally fallen. I see Loke start flickering. I can't keep him in the human world anymore. He disappears, then I see Natsu running towards me. I think he might be saying something but I haven't been able to hear what's been going on for a good 10 minutes. He's probably 20 feet away when I finally fall backwards. I stare up at the sky. The stars are out. It looks beautiful. I could go like this, I think. It wouldn't be so bad. But as my eyes start closing and I can feel my breath slowing I know that I'm fooling myself. On the inside I'm terrified. I'm really truly scared. It's at this moment I let myself realize I don't want to go. Then my eyes slide shut and everything from the outside world disappears.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I run up to her side. Her eyes are closed and I can't tell if she's breathing. We just finished beating up that stupid ass ogre. I bend over her and place my hands on the wound in her side. I have to make it stop bleeding. She's already bled out so much. The blood surrounds her, it's all hers. "Lucy?" I reach up and wipe the tears away from my face before any of my teammates see them. "LUCY!" I shake her a little. Her head rolls from one side to the other when I do.

"Natsu! Stop it! You'll only make things worse! Back up and let Wendy handle this!" Erza says sternly. To a stranger Erza might not look like she cares that one of her friends might be dea... Hurt. But I can see the concern in her eyes. Even though I don't want to leave Lucy's side I get up and let a crying Wendy go over to try and tend to some of her wounds.

"It's no use Wendy. You don't have any power left." Carla says after a few minutes.

My breathing catches and I feel like crying again. I'm pacing on the edge of the forest right off the path. "YOU HAVE TO FIX HER!" I yell finally giving into the tears that now make my cheeks feel hot. "Natsu." Gray whispers to me. "You have to!" I cry out a lot more quietly than last time. I shake my head then slump down against a nearby tree trunk.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Gray says hopefully.

The rest of the night no one says anything. I'm carrying Lucy. She is still bleeding. It leaves marks on the dirt road that we're walking on. We just have to get her back to the guild. Someone will help us there. I hold her tightly like it's the only thing holding her back in the living world. I always get scared when she gets hurt. I know she holds back when she fights. But I don't think she realizes she does. I know she could protect herself more, and now I wonder why she doesn't?

 **Ok so this is my new fan fiction that I talked about in my "Unwanted Engagement" story! Please let me know what you think! All of the chapters are going to be up by the end of the day!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I hear birds chirping before opening my eyes. They sound peaceful, I wonder... I wonder if I am dead. I open my eyes slowly, the light floods through my eyelids. When I finally open them and sit up I realize I am laying in a big king bed that is the same color as Natsu's hair... I- I didn't memorize the color or anything... I sit up slowly and look around. I'm not in a room, the bed is in the middle of an open meadow. I notice that the birds I heard earlier are not the kind that I'm used to. They are all twice the size of me and have long wings. One of them is a frosty white with blue tipped wings. When I look closer I see they all have razor sharp teeth and blades lining their wings.

"Where am I?" I ask no one. I look around and see that there are no people here. I'm by myself in a meadow full of creepy bird dragon things. I look up at the sky when a strong breeze comes through the air. I gasp in shock. The sky... The sky is gone. It's like I'm looking at a mirror. I see myself and the landscape surrounding me. "This... This is totally awesome!" I shout before adding, "and weird. How do I get out of here?"

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I pace back and forth outside of the infirmary at the guild. Wendy and Porlyusica are tending to Lucy's wound on the inside. But I can hardly wait anymore. I can't wait. Lucy has to be okay, I mean she's my partner and I can't let anything happen to her! Happy went out with Erza and Levy, they were all a mess about this. But not me, I'm totally fine. I'm just happy that no one saw me go into Lucy's room the night we got back.

-flashback-

I jump up to the windowsill of Lucy's room. I had just dropped Lucy off at the guild where she could be tended to. Her wounds were bad and I couldn't stand to see her like that. So I left and came here. I open the window and jump inside onto her bed. Her room looks like it always has. She's pretty organized, I like that. I'm a complete slob myself. You can't find anything in my room.

I walk over to Lucy's desk and pick up a piece of paper addressed to her mom. I know I shouldn't read the paper that I so tenderly hold in my hand, but I need to be reminded of the sweet way she talks.

Dear mom,

I'm about to write something that might really surprise you. I'm thinking about leaving the guild. I don't think I can keep up with everyone else. They are all so amazing and they just keep getting better. I think they'd be better off without me around. I want to do what's best for them. But, I don't want to leave them. They are like my family now! I love them all! Especially my team! But they always have to save me! And I'm always the one getting us in trouble. Why do I always screw things up? I don't know what to do mom. If I leave the guild where will I go? I don't have anywhere else to go. But if I stay then I'm going to be the weakest. That sounds selfish! I just don't want to see my friends get hurt because of me!

Oh, looks like Natsu's here! I better get going. We have to stop some burglars in one of the big forests that surround the outskirts of Magnolia. I think you'd like Natsu mom. But he barges in without knocking! I'm used to it though. He's really nice and is very protective over his friends! Plus his hair is a really cute salmon color! But I tell him that it looks pink to get on his nerves! Anyway, I'll write to you when I get back! Maybe I'll know what I want to do by then!

Your loving daughter,

Lucy

I put the letter back down where I found it. My cheeks are slightly pink from the last few things she said about me. But that quickly fades as my face pales and I realize that Lucy wants to leave the guild. I know I need to tell her that none of that is true. That she's amazing and that she is one of the strongest and most important members in the guild... But then I remember that she is unconscious and losing blood. Who knows if she'll even be alive in the morning? I can't stop myself. I feel the tears creepy up into my eyes. I know they are falling down my cheeks now but all I can do is move over to Lucy's bed. I sit down on it and rub my fingers over the fluffy blanket. I slowly lay down on her pillow and pull the blanket around me. It's not the same without Lucy here. The room smells like her, strawberries and vanilla, and the bed is as comfortable as ever. But it's not the same without Lucy curled up with a peaceful look on her face next to me. Usually I sneak into her room during the middle of the night while she is asleep. I then proceeded to lay down next to her and watch as she breaths in and out with her cute smile and messy hair. Wait... Cute?

-end flashback-

I can't take it any longer. I push open the doors to the infirmary and see Porlyusica and Wendy leaning over Lucy's body. Wendy is crying and Porlyusica has this half sad, half 'that's the way it is' look on her face.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I ask. On the inside I'm shaking and am petrified. But on the outside I try not to show any of it.

Wendy shakes her head and starts crying louder. Porlyusica clears her throat. "She lost a lot of blood. But that's not all, the ogre that sliced her has a power called Dytera, it is only used by rare, psychotic ogres that live in the same woodland area you were at the other night. They're called Dyteretil. Anyway, the magic causes the person to fall into a coma. But this coma can't be helped from the outside. On the inside Lucy will be seeing a few of her worst nightmares, worst memories, and the ogres homeland. She will have to defeat the ogre who will have a spirit of himself inside of this image he has created for her. If she can't defeat it or dies trying... She'll die in real life too." Porlyusica takes a quick break before continuing, "if she defeats it then the coma will break and she will be back in this world. But, the ogre has set up challenges along the way to his fortress, which she has to get too. They are all very challenging and I'm not sure if a wizard like her will be able to beat them."

I am at a loss of words for a second. "A wizard like her?" I suddenly shout.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I could hear everyone talking, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I now know that I'm inside a fake place and that I have to defeat this ogre thing without dying. I look around the landscape, everything is quiet in my head. Then I hear Natsu shout, "a wizard like her?" Porlyusica had just insulted me saying I was a bad wizard. I can't say I disagree necessarily.

"You can't be serious? She's been through a hell of a lot just like everyone else! And... And I know she has more power then she shows. I can feel it whenever I'm around her. She just needs to trust herself!" I hear Natsu yelling all of this inside my head.

I shake my head and look at the ground. He's wrong. I can't have more power, I'm barely strong enough to summon two celestial spirits at the same time. I'm useless. Maybe I should stay here, it would be an easy way to leave Fairy Tail without hurting the others feelings. I sigh. This is ridiculous, I didn't ask for this.

"You can't give up on her. You can't! She's gonna make it! I'll stay right here by her side until she does!" Natsu exclaims. Even though I can't see or feel anything that is happening around my body I do feel a sudden warmth in my gut when he says those words. I smile to myself and look at the floor. I can feel my face heat up as a blush starts to run up my neck and onto my face.

Maybe I should try to fight this ogre. If Natsu thinks I can do this then maybe I can. But soon I'm second guessing myself again. I don't know. After a few minutes of debating back and forth with myself I finally decide that I will at least have a look around to see what's in this world. Maybe I'll find the ogre before I get to discouraged.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After I tell Porlyusica and Wendy that I'll stay by Lucy's side until she makes it through everything they nod and leave. I close my eyes and sigh. Everyone is worried and it's making the air around the guild very tense. I walk over to the bed that Lucy is lying on in the infirmary and kneel down next to it. I reach out and grab Lucy's cold hand. I feel a tear slide down my face. How could I let this happen?

"Lucy? I wonder if you can hear me right now? And if you can't then I'm talking to no one, but I need to tell you something. So if you could please try to hear me that'd be totally awesome." I take a deep and shaky breath before continuing, "Lucy, I need you to fight that ogre. It hurts me to see you like this. I believe in you. I need you to come back to me! We can't be team Natsu without you! The whole guild needs you!" I rest my head on her hand, which I am gripping tightly. Tears are streaming down my face freely now. "Please Luce. When I first met you I didn't think much about it, you were just some girl paying for my food. But then you started going on and on about how much you wanted to be in Fairy Tail and about how much being a wizard meant to you. When I brought you back to the guild I was scared that I had made a mistake at first but I knew almost right away that I didn't! Everyone loved you! I love that you always try to comfort me when I get motion sick or when I'm feeling bad. And you know that I'll do anything to make you feel better!" I sit up and grab Lucy's still shoulders. "Please. Please Luce! You have to make it! You have to!" I say through choked breaths. I gently shake her shoulders and wish silently that this will wake her up. It doesn't and I knew that it wouldn't.

I take her hand back in mine and squeeze tightly. I press my head against her hand and both of my own. I really hope no one comes into the room at the moment because I look like a mess. And I am. I just don't want any of the others to see that.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Natsu! You idiot, you made me cry! I think to myself when I feel tears rush down my cheeks. I can't believe he just said all those things. Now I have to get back. I feel myself become more confident as I walk forward in this strange landscape. I'm trying to remember the details of the landscape that the ogre we fought came from. We were in the forest, but it was a very dark foggy area with swampy water around us. I decide that it'll be best if I go to a place similar to that first. It's a start at least.

I walked and walked and walked until finally I saw the reflection of a forest in the mirror sky. I looked down the cliff which I had just reached and saw the great big forest, which sat below me. I was out of breath and hadn't heard any of my friends in my head. I think Natsu fell asleep next to my body that is still in the human world because I can hear a soft snore every once in awhile. I'm tired and want to get this over with. It's been 3 days since the ogre fight that lead me to this strange world. I know because the mirror turns into memories at night. It takes all of my worst memories and plays them above my head. I know that Natsu hasn't left my side, like he said. I hear him every morning when he wakes up and Wendy brings him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then he whispers encouraging words to me before falling asleep.

I climb down the cliff. That takes about a day. When I get to the bottom I see my memories. I see the week after my mother's death when my father got really mad and beat me. That's why I have a scar just under my chest. He cut me with a knife before slashing out at me with a whip. I see him doing that over and over above me. Every week was a different punishment. None were more serious than the knife though. But eventually he stopped the punishments and just ignored me, I was probably 14 at the time.

I close my eyes and try to sleep as I hear my young self screaming above. I lay at the bottom of the cliff just outside the thick forest. I haven't slept much these past few days so I am extremely tired and drift off to sleep with only a little difficulty.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It's been a week. A WEEK! A week since my world became empty, a week since Lucy's been in a coma, a week since I heard her talk to me, and a week since I've been sitting inside the infirmary. I'm resting on a chair in the corner of the room when Gray and Erza walk in.

"Hey." They say to me before walking over to Lucy. They come in every other day to check on her.

"She still hasn't moved?" Gray asks as he stares down at our fallen friend.

I shake my head sadly. "You should get out. Go do a job or something." Erza states.

Gray's eyes almost pop out of his head. Nobody has suggested that I leave Lucy's side for... Well, a week. "No." I say quietly.

"I don't think it's good for you to be sitting in here all the time! You need to get out." Erza yells at me.

"No." I say a little louder this time.

"I know... I know that you love her! But you can't sit here for the rest of your life! We don't even know if she... If she's alive anymore!" Erza yells louder. She has a tear running down her face. Gray is staring at her in shock.

"No! You don't know anything! She's still alive! I can feel it!" I yell back at her. Tears are running down my face now too.

"What the hell?!" Gray yells suddenly interrupting Erza and I's stare down. We both whip our heads over to Lucy and see a long slit going across her ribs. I get up and run over to her before ordering Erza to go get Wendy and Porlyusica.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I was just listening to Erza, Gray, and Natsu arguing in the human world when I saw a shadow jump out in front of me. Automatically I reach down to my belt where I keep my celestial keys. Before I could pull out Loke's key the shadow became easier to see and I realized that it was my father. But this wasn't the dad I had hoped to see. This was the drunk, tired, and depressed dad that I knew after my mom's death. In his hand he held a big butchers knife. I took a few steps back until my back hit a tree.

"Dad?" I ask through a strained throat. This is the man I'm scared of. He's standing there with the same knife that gave me the scar on my ribs. Thousands of thoughts were going through my head at that moment when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My dad had leapt forward and stabbed me in the same place he had so many years ago. I fell to the floor as blood began pouring out of the open wound.

I looked up to see my dad standing above me. I look into his eyes and I realize that he doesn't have any. Where his eyes should be are two empty black holes. This isn't my dad, this is part of the test to get to the ogre. Porlyusica said something about that during the first day that I found myself in this strange place. All I have to do is beat him.

I stand up on to my weak legs. My hand rests against the tree that is behind me. I can't have feelings right now, I can't think about the man that changed, I have to fight this fear. I grab my key for Loke and hold it above me before saying, "open gate of the lion, Leo!" a flash appears as Loke emerges. He is standing in a fighting position.

"Lucy." He greets with a nod before turning to my fear father who is holding the bloody knife in a threatening way. Loke jumps forward and punches him in the gut using his magic. My dad falls backwards before standing up and swinging the knife out towards Loke. I cover my mouth so I don't scream. I should know by now that Loke wouldn't get hurt that easily. He swiftly jumps over the swing before turning around while in the air and shooting down at my father with his magic. I let go of the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. My dad is now on the ground. He disappears after a second and I know that Loke has beaten him.

"Thank you Loke!" I say with a smile. I'm still leaning up against the tree breathing heavily from the cut on my ribs. I can hear Natsu telling Wendy and Porlyusica to fix me inside my head. Porlyusica is telling Natsu that she can't help me because I'm connected to this other world now and Wendy would have to be here and in the human world to be able to fix me.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Loke asks when he sees my blood.

"Yeah, I've gone through this before! I just have to make the bleeding stop." I reply simply. Loke nods then disappears as his gate closes. But he reappears within seconds. He hands me a bunch of cloth, "Here. Use this to wrap up your wounds."

"Thank you." I say while lowering my head into a small bow. Loke nods his head before going back to the celestial world. I'm so lucky to have wonderful spirits like them helping me. I smile to myself before taking the bandages that Loke gave me and wrapping them around my torso. It slows the blood down and I can feel the difference that the pressure makes. I start walking through the forest again using the trees for support, I really hope that I don't run into anymore of my fears while I'm here.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After a little while Wendy and Porlyusica realize that it's useless to try to heal her from our world because she is technically in the other world. I'm sitting by Lucy's side now. I see that the wound has stopped bleeding but is not healed completely. She must have found something to place pressure on the cut with. I'm terrified and scared for her life but I'm also happy because now I know she's alive. I just hope that she gets back soon. I can't stand to see her laying, unmoving for so long. It's different when she's sleeping and you can hear parts of words that she whispers in her sleep. You can see her stomach fall and rise. And every once in awhile she rolls over. This is nothing like that. She lays completely still and you can barely see her breath. I don't know why I'm so worried. Everyone else in the guild is worried, of course they are. She's our friend so everyone should be worried, but no one feels so disconnected as I do. It's like a piece of me is missing.

I watch Lucy from my chair then slowly fall asleep. I wake up and Lucy's standing there. But before I can get up blood starts pouring out of her mouth, her skin turns pale, and her neck snaps sideways. She walks over to me and yells, "you could have done something! You could have saved me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She jumps forwards and wraps hands around my neck. I feel the air leaving my body then suddenly my eyes snap open and I'm in the dark infirmary. Lucy is still laying on the bed. She still hasn't moved. I walk over to her and lay down next to her on the space that is left on her infirmary bed. I close my eyes and pull her close to me. I'm too scared to lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I've lost track of how many days I've been stuck in this fantasy world. I just keep walking through the dark forest. I still haven't found any signs of the ogre. I just want to hurry up and get out of here. I cause to much trouble. Poor Natsu hasn't gotten a good night sleep in a really long time. I hear him wake up yelling every night from nightmares. All I want to do is be there right now to give him a big hug. But I can't do that until I get out of this place. Sometimes I still feel like I should just stay here and leave Fairy Tail alone. But I'm scared I would just cause more trouble than I'm worth. I want to beat this ogre and get out of this world then tell the guild members a proper goodbye so that I feel completed.

Another day goes by. Suddenly I'm met with a burst of bright light. I walk forwards towards the glow cautiously, it's a fire. I recognize the house that is burning. It's another memory. When I was younger my mother and I would always go to our vacation home in the mountains outside our village. This fire was from the night she died. A wizard had been paid to kill us so he set our house on fire. We never figured out who the wizard was paid by. I had been 7 when I saw my mom die right in front of me.

The house in front of me looked exactly the same as it did during that horrible day in August. The trees around the house have red and orange leaves now and are slightly charred from the heat. I see my mom upstairs in one of the flaming windows. She grabs a small figure next to her and pushes her out the window. It was me as a child. During that time I thought I was going to die. I was on the second story of the house when my mom threw me out the window. I saw my child self crawl away from the house, using mostly her arms. My legs had been hurt pretty bad during the fall. At the time I thought my mom was going to jump out after me. But she knew that there would only be time to safely get me out. I watched from a distance as my child figure turned around just in time to see my mother's face one more time before the house exploded. I'm sure my mom knew that the house would explode because it used gas for heat and the fire had likely gotten to the gas tank on the first floor. She would be right about that.

I sat there horrified at what I just saw for the second time. Tears streamed down my face. My father had blamed me for the incident because I was the reason we had went to the vacation home. I had wanted to visit again before I turned 8 and I asked my mom to bring me there when the leaves looked prettiest. It was after that incident that my father started beating me. I cried harder when I saw my mom's twisted figure walk over to me.

"This was all your fault! We could have been happy! I would still be alive if you weren't so selfish!" She screamed at me before raising her arm and slapping me. I fell backwards from the force and started to cry, not because the slap hurt but because of the words she had said to me. "Mom..." I croaked. "I didn't mean too!" I yelled.

She stepped forward and punched me in the stomach. "You're weak. Do you not remember what I taught you?" She asked while glaring at me with a look that might kill. I'm not sure what she's talking about though. What did she teach me? Something about strength?

"Get your act together idiot!" She yelled before pulling out a dagger and plunging it into my shoulder. I screamed in agony before pulling my whip off of my belt. I didn't want to hit my mother even if this was just my imagination. I already did enough damage to her. I mean she's dead because of me. But, it wasn't my fault. I didn't set the fire. I didn't ask to be thrown out of the building before my mom could get out. I didn't make my mom bring me there. I only asked. My mom had wanted to do all of those things. Except light the fire of course. She had made her decision. And this whole time I had been living in shame because I thought she didn't have any options. She chose what she wanted to do and that was to save me. I remember her teaching me how to use my celestial spirits and... And something else about my powers. That's what I can't remember. I keep seeing images of bright light and wings. But whatever that is she wanted me to live so that I could do something. Something to help. That's what I was going to do. I know this person isn't my mother because she looks evil and my mom never looked like that.

I snapped my whip next to me and heard it hit the ground causing some fallen leaves to fly up into the air. "So you have some brains. You fought over what you felt and what you knew was the right thing. You let them blend together and now you know the truth." The woman said before jumping forwards to attack me. This time I was ready though. I brought my whip back then forwards again causing it to hit the look alike in the side. She flew from the air and hit a nearby tree then started laughing.

I stalked over to her and pushed her gently with my toe. She was still laughing. "You certainly know how to time your attacks. But can you handle two things at once? Your worst memory and your worst fear?" I gulped at the thought. But to be honest I don't even know what my worst fear is. Then I heard a crackling behind me. I didn't turn yet because I was scared of what I might see. "LUCE!" I heard a familiar voice yell. It was followed by a painful scream. I turn around quickly but regret it.

"NATSU!" I screech. As soon as I turned around I saw a man dressed in black pull a knife out of Natsu's chest. Natsu slumped forward and fell to the ground. I could feel my heart tighten. Even though I know that none of this is real I can't help but feel like I really did lose him. I turn so that I can see both the man in black and my mother. They slowly move forward then attack at the same time. I call Loke and he fights off my mom while I attack the man who killed the person who means the most to me.

I have my whip and am using it against the man as best I can. I get sliced a little but not much, this man isn't a super great fighter. The wound on my shoulder stings a bit and makes moving my arm a little difficult. I'm not fighting as hard as I can and that's a mistake. The hooded figure launches forward and uses a light power to blind me. I fall over backwards and try to open my eyes against the bright light. Somehow all of this seem familiar. Not the man or Natsu dying, but the light and the feeling I have when I'm in it. I open my eyes slowly and realize that it doesn't bother me one bit. I'd been over reacting.

The man then says something that freezes me in my tracks. "Star dragon: roar!" He yells then cups his hands over his mouth before blowing out. Light surrounds me and sends me flying backwards. I don't get up because I'm lost in thought. 'I know that spell. Not because Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy use it all the time. But because my mother told me it when I was a child. I can't remember that thing my mom was trying to teach me along with celestial magic. Maybe it has something to do with star dragons. But that can't be. My mom wasn't a dragon. And I'm not a dragon slayer. I would've known... Right?'

I break out of my thoughts when I feel a sharp object pressed against my neck. I look up and see the shaded man standing next to me with his knife against my throat. I get really tense when I feel it draw a small trickle of blood.

I reach down slowly so he doesn't realize what I'm doing and grab my whip. I need to get out of this hold so I won't be completely dead by the end of this. I take my whip in my hand and crack it against the guys thigh before leaning away from the knife. The man does what I hope and let's go of the knife to grab his bloody leg. I look over and see Loke knock my mom unconscious. I call him over and he helps me finish the man that stands before us. Once we finish Loke says his goodbyes then heads back to the celestial world.

I look around and notice that the two fears/memories have disappeared, but then I see pink lying among the grass. My heart catches and I run over to it. I look down and see a bloody dragon slayer laying face down. I kneel next to him feeling shaky while I roll him over. His face is calm and so unlike the fire filled dragon slayer I know and love... Wait, love?

I look at Natsu's salmon hair and run my fingers through it. His skin is pale and cold since he is dead in this world. I know that he is still alive and well in the human world because I can hear him whispering things in his sleep. Still, I can't help but feel broken. It hurts me to see my friend lying dead before me. I pull Natsu's clone into a hug before laying him back down on the grass and pulling my fingers down across his face to close his eyes so he doesn't have to look at my memories playing above him on the night sky. I lean down and plant a kiss on his cold forehead before getting up and continuing my search for that damned ogre.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I'm slowly waking up from another nightmare. My eyes pop open, I'm sweating and I'm panting heavily. I notice that my head is rested on Lucy's hand while my hands are gripping her one arm for dear life. I had fallen asleep in a chair next to her bed last night.

"Natsu?" I hear a voice say. Then I remember that the voice is what woke me up in the first place. I look over towards the door and see Lisanna standing just inside of it.

"Oh you're finally awake!" She says with a smile, "Um... Natsu, I-I need to talk to you a-about something. Would y-you like to come get s-some coffee with me while we talk?" She asks shyly.

I look over at Lucy then shake my head, "Sorry Lisanna, but I can't leave Luce."

"Oh. Right. We can just talk here then..." Lisanna then walks over to the corner of the room and pulls a chair up next to mine. She sits down then folds her hands neatly in her lap.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I ask with one eyebrow up. There's a note of curiosity in my voice.

"Well, remember when we were children? When we raised Happy and when we used to hang out all the time?" I nod my head slowly before she continues. "Well, I miss old times. You know, when things seemed so simple. It was just you and I playing a role in something that would soon become reality." She sighs. "Listen Natsu... I-I used to have a... a huge crush on you."

I stare at Lisanna in shock. When I was younger I had liked her too. Although she was very blunt, which sometimes scared me.

"I know that after I disappeared you met Lucy and that you probably fell in love with her. I knew that because the Lucy and Natsu back in Edolas have a very close connection. I was jealous at first. But then I realized that I didn't need to focus on that, I needed to focus on what a wonderful family I have and how happy you are. When I first got back I was kind of furious at Lucy though. I wanted you to myself."

I stare at Lisanna in shock. I didn't know that she could be so petty. "Lisanna! Why would you hate Lucy? She's so friendly and is always welcoming people with open arms. She's almost just like you but a little less confident and a little more of a geek! She's also really funny." I look over at the blonde who is lying in front of me.

Lisanna smiles. "I realized what a great person she was after only a few days of being back. That's when I realized that I still felt the same about you though. But as the weeks went by and I saw how close you and Lucy were I realized that I am just a friend to you now, but then I realized that I was okay with that. And because I was okay with that I realized that what I had been feeling for you had to have only been a crush because if I truly loved you in a romantic way I would've been broken when I saw you with someone else." Lisanna sighs and smiles at me. "What do you feel for Lucy?"

I think for a minute while looking at the ground. What do I feel for Lucy? "She's my best friend!" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

Lisanna looks disappointed. She pouts her lips then stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "No, I mean what do you feel for her? It doesn't matter if you say you hate her or you love her right now because she probably can't hear us! Just tell me the truth Natsu!"

I feel my face heat up slightly. I look down at the ground to try and cover the blush that was crawling onto my face. The blush deepened when I heard Lisanna giggle at me. "I...I couldn't hate her. It's impossible for me to hate her. I...I-I lo-love her. I love the way she bounces into the guild in the morning, I love the way she is in love with writing, I love the way she laughs and smiles and walks. I love how she is always trying to make everyone smile, how she thinks about everyone else before herself, how when she smiles everyone else does. I...I-I love e-everything about her Lisanna. A-and she... She might be dying but I can't do anything about it!" I start crying and feel a gentle hand on my shoulder that reminds me of Lucy. I know it's only Lisanna but I can't help but wish it was her.

"You don't know that. She could be fighting to get back to you! You mean everything to her and I don't think she would leave you without a reason!" Lisanna says softly. She sits back down in the chair next to mine and takes my hands in hers.

"She wants to leave though. I saw a letter she wrote to her mom... She doesn't want to stay here anymore. But she is probably trying to get back just so she can finish her novel." I say with a small laugh at the end.

"She... She wants to leave? No she can't want to. There must be a reason." Lisanna says sadly.

"Lisanna, I'm not lying. She thinks she's too weak to be on our team and she thinks that it'll get everyone else hurt. But she's not weak! She's strong I know she is! I-I think that she forgot something when she left home. Why else would her dad, who has ignored her since her mom died, want her back so badly. She must've had amazing powers." I actually just thought about that, it might be totally wrong but it could be true.

"You know, you might actually be right. But I'm tired of talking about these things. I want to talk about how dense you are. Can't you see she has feelings for you? Even someone who was blind could see that! At least you could figure out your own feelings." She mumbles the last part. I think about what she just said, I guess it could make sense. But why would Lucy like me when she has all the guys drooling over her? I shake my head.

"She can't. I'm not good enough for her. I shouldn't be aloud to love her, I always get her into trouble and she gets hurt a lot because of me. Plus all the guys love her too so she could have any of them if she wanted to." I say sadly. But I'm surprised when Lisanna laughs.

"What?" I ask now a little irritated.

"Idiot!" Lisanna says with a smile on her face. I raise an eyebrow as I wait for her to say something else. "She doesn't care about that! You almost always protect her, you give her adventure, you're really funny, and you let her handle her own fights. Unless of course those fights get too intense then you step in and help her. And Natsu, you're her best friend! How could she not love you?"

I blush and look over at the sleeping Lucy. She looks so peaceful, but I know better. She's probably going through hell where ever she is. I need her to come back soon. The guild hasn't been the same. Levy barely reads anymore. Gray hasn't been stripping as much and his appetite has gone done. Juvia actually hasn't obsessed over Gray in a week. Master is always drunk, Cana is even more drunk than usual. Erza won't even look at a piece of cake. Wendy hasn't stopped crying and Carla isn't talking. Happy doesn't eat fish anymore and Gajeel hasn't called Levy 'shrimp' since she fell into this condition. Porlyusica still hangs around and acts normal. But she doesn't come out her room unless we call for her. But that is normal for her since she doesn't like people.

We all need Lucy back. "Maybe it's possible. But all I know is that the whole guild needs her right now."

Lisanna nods before getting up and leaving me with Lucy.

I stare at her for a second before taking a deep breath and saying, "Lucy. Please come back to us. We need you a lot right now. But Gray did stop stripping. Maybe that'll stick with him." I get side tracked before shaking my head and continuing. "I actually don't care if his stripping habit comes back. We just need you, I need you."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The woods are sparkling during the day with the shadows dancing around the leaves. But I am not paying attention to the beauty of the forest, I am paying attention to what my best friend is saying in the human world. My eyes start watering and right now I want to jump back to the human world and give him a hug so badly. After the shock I had when he said that he loved me I realized that what he was saying next could be true. About my father coming after me because I held great power. It would make sense considering what my fake mom said.

"Do you not remember what I taught you?" She had yelled at me. What was she talking about. And why did that star dragon slayer magic sound so familiar? And why did the light feel so... So... Good? I need answers and I plan on getting them.

Natsu finished talking just a minute ago which left me crying in joy, sadness, and fear. But I know now that I need to get up and keep moving to find answers and this stupid ass ogre.

I march through the thick trees then come upon an opening in the field. I can see... I can see Fairy Tail. I run over to it without thinking and fling the doors open. Inside I see all of my guild mates. I run into the room and over to Natsu who I hug really tightly. He looks down at me then says, "uh... Hi?" I stare up at him with a big smile.

"Natsu! I'm so so so happy to see you right now! I... I thought I was going to die without ever seeing you again!" I cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry but who are you exactly?" Natsu looks at me with a confused face.

"Wha... Who- who am I?" I ask with my lip now shaking as tears threaten to fall down my face. "I-I'm your best friend. We do everything together. You... You even said you love me, and I-I love you."

"Um... Sorry you must be thinking of someone else." He says while giving me a strange look.

"Who's this Natsu?"

"ERZA!" I say excitedly before running over to Erza and wrapping my arms around her.

"Uh... Can I help you?" Erza asks.

"She says she knows us." Natsu replies for me.

"We don't know anyone like her, do we?" Erza asks Natsu.

Natsu shakes his head. "I've never seen her before in my life. HEY STRIPPER!"

"What flame brain?!" Gray asks before coming over and giving Natsu a death glare. Then he sees Erza and stops his glaring.

"Do you know this girl?" Natsu asks.

"Uh... Nope don't think so." Gray replies.

"Hmmm... Maybe she's lost." Erza suggests.

"Guys I'm right here! You don't have to talk about me like I'm not! You guys have to remember me! I'm on your team! Team Natsu! I haven't been gone that long! I... Wait a minute. I never left the ogre's world. You guys are a fear." I say sadly. I then slowly start backing towards the door. They're my fear because they don't remember me. One of my fears is to never have joined Fairy Tail.

"Listen, I have no idea who you are but you need to understand that I don't love you." Natsu says very slowly.

I feel a pain in my chest before backing up and crashing into a table. Tears are coming back to my eyes. The tears are starting to blur my vision and I can only see colors. The outlines are all blending together.

"Listen kid. We can help you. Whatever this delusional problem of yours is you should probably see a doctor about!" Gray suggests as he starts pushing me towards the door.

"WAIT!" I scream. I turn around and look at my friends. "How would I know all of your names if I don't know you?"

"I bet you are just a crazy fan who has been stalking us." Gray says with a smirk.

"Like Juvia does to you Gray? Oh Natsu, is Carla finally letting Happy talk to her? And I guess I should ask all of you how those 7 frozen years were? Jellal, Erza how is he? You guys going out yet?" I ask with a mischievous look in my eyes.

"Wha... How... I don't understand" those were the responses I got from them.

I smirk before turning to leave. But before I am able to make it out the door I feel Natsu's warm hand on my shoulder. "How did you know all that?" He asks.

I smile then look down at my feet, "I'm from a different world. One where I join Fairy Tail. I went through all of those things with you guys. I need to go now and try to find my way back to my home. Nice meeting you guys."

I get to the doors and open them before turning around really fast and asking, "do you guys happen to know where the ogre is?"

I hear gasps throughout the room. "What?" I ask.

"Why...why do you need to know where he is?" Gray asks.

"I have to defeat him to get back to my world. Please tell me where he is!" I beg.

Erza looks at me with her mouth open. "You are going to defeat him?" I nod. "Well, he... He lives in the center of the forest near the swamps. Just walk straight starting from behind the guild and you'll find the edge of the swamps. He's around there." Erza continues. "It'll be about a 2 to 3 day walk. Good luck."

I smile and nod before running out the doors and going to the back of the fake guild. Straight I think in my head. I start walking and don't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was the night after I had the strange conversation with Lisanna. I could hear a ruckus outside the door to the infirmary. At first I didn't think much about it until I heard Gray shouting something about making sure they couldn't get inside.

I stand up suddenly causing my chair to fall over. I run to the door before looking back at Lucy. I quickly turn around and run out into sudden chaos before I can talk myself into staying and not checking out what had caused the panic in the guild. I run over to Gray and Erza who are ordering people around.

"What's going on?" I ask as I see Levy and Gajeel fighting off a group of wizards who are using sand make magic.

Erza is looking around to make sure everyone is fighting efficiently before answering. "I-I'm not sure. We were going about our usual business when what seems like an entire guild came barging in." She stopped and looked over at Gray then back at me with an emotion that I don't see often on her face, sympathy. "Th-they said they're gonna take Lucy."

I froze for a second then composed myself. "We won't let that happen. Do they belong to a real guild? Can you tell?"

Erza shook her head but Gray was the one who answered, "We can't identify any of the members from this guild. Most likely they aren't in an official guild." I nod before running over to the infirmary door again. Elfman and Evergreen are holding off a few of the people who had broken into the guild right in front of the door. I run past them and into the room where Lucy lays.

"Lucy. Men have come to take you. We don't know who they are or what they want but we aren't going to let them have you. Please, please try to come back soon so that you can help us kick their asses. I've got to help with the fight so I have to leave you. But don't worry, I'll be able to hear if anyone gets into this room, so I'll protect you. So will everyone else. Come back to us Lucy. Erza and Gray are worried sick." I leant down and planted a quick kiss on the top of her head. A blush spread across my face even though I know that she isn't awake and that there is no one else in the room.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I have been running all last night, after I had met with my fear Fairy Tail, and I'm still running as night comes near again. I am taking a quick break tonight so I'll have some energy left when I meet with the ogre. My eyes are closed as the sky plays all of my fears and memories above me. Sleep takes over after a few minutes.

"Good job Lu. Now remember the spell I taught you." Layla said to her young daughter who was around 6.

"But mommy! It's so much work. And you're not even a dragon. So why should I know this?" The girl whined.

Layla laughed and pulled her daughter on to her lap. "Listen Lucy. When you get older you'll understand this. But right now you just need to remember. Okay?" Lucy nodded her head before her mom continued. "Good. Now listen carefully. I'm a dragon who is using a human soul. You were born after I had taken over the soul. My real name is Calisto the Star Dragon. I'm the most powerful dragon to exist. I'm known as the dragon queen. And you will be known as the dragon princess. When you get older you will be able to change into a dragon like state. One with wings and claws. You don't need to think about any of this for the time being. You will actually forget all of this happened until you are ready and need to know this. All of the lessons I taught you should come back to you when you remember. I love you Lucy." Layla then bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on her head causing her to forget all that had happened.

"Hey ma! Look at what I can do!" The young Lucy sang as she ran across the yard and does a cartwheel. Layla smiles at her daughter knowingly.

"Men... Don't know who...please try...have to leave.." Layla's voice said breaking on and off.

"I'll protect you. So will everyone else. Come back to us Lucy. Erza and Gray are worried sick." I hear Natsu's voice say as I snap awake. I look around and notice that it is still night since images are still playing over head. I stand up and try listening to what is going on in my head. I hear Natsu leave then I heard lots of crashing and yelling. What is going on?

I decide that I need to continue walking. I only take 2 steps when I remember my dream. I gasp and look down at my feet. "No way.." I say to myself. "I wonder... STAR DRAGON: RAIN!" I yell one of the "lessons" that my mom Lay- Calisto taught me.

I look up at the sky and see balls of light flying down. They hit the ground exactly where my line of vision had been when I said the words. A smile spreads across my face. "No way... No way!" I yell happily. "Wait till Natsu sees this!" The smile slowly leaves my face. I still have to beat that ogre to get back to my guild mates.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

We've all been running around and fighting for a good 30 minutes. These people won't stop coming. They aren't very difficult to fight but there sure are a lot of them.

I suddenly hear an explosion. Everyone looks up and sees three wizards come through one of our walls. The people we are fighting all smile and somehow find new bursts of energy.

"SHRIMP!" I hear Gajeel yell out as he runs forwards to catch Levy who got hit by a spell casted by one of the three wizards who seem to be the leaders of this attack. The one Levy got hit by is a man wearing a long black robe with black curly hair. His skin is pale and he has piercing red eyes. It looks like he uses some kind of command magic. He had simply picked Levy up and threw her across the room by pointing a finger at her.

Gajeel catches the unconscious Levy and sets her down gently in a corner of the guild. He then turns and glares angrily at the black haired wizard. I walk over to Gajeel to help him with the guy.

"Two dragon slayers huh?" The man says in a smooth, icy voice. The black haired man then looks over at one of the other main three wizards with him. She has hair that looks to be the same color as Lucy's. She has dark purple eyes and is wearing a tight black crop top with a loose black skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs along with knee high black boots "Ha! You see this Dahara! I'll at least have a little fun!" The black haired wizard in front of me yells to her.

She smirks and looks over at him. "Not much! You and I both know they don't compare to you in the slightest Ahari!" Ahari laughs and nods in agreement. That action just makes Gajeel and I extremely angry.

A small, feminine laugh draws my attention away from this Ahari guy and over to the third wizard. She has short green hair and dark red eyes. She's wearing a long black cloak and a black t-shirt along with long black pants and black sneakers. Her pale skin looks almost white with the black surrounding it. "Maybe I'll get to go against Laxus and Freed. Apparently they make a good team." She smirks.

"Be careful what you wish for lady!" Laxus yells as he walks towards us.

"Oh how rude of us! We forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Dahara, the little green haired one is Dehali, and her brother over there is Ahari. We are the Terrible Three of the dark guild Forelle Drear. We are here for Lucy Heartfilia. We understand that she is in a coma at the moment? You must understand that we would do nothing to harm the princess. We simply need her as a trading token. If you could please give us her without a struggle that'd be wonderful." Dahara finishes with a small smile. I feel my hands clench into a fist. I'm about to lunge forward and punch this chick when I feel a light hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Mira standing next to me. She shakes her head slightly. My eyes might be popping out of my head from the surprise of her telling me not to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I'm running through the forest as fast as I can. I can hear my comrades fighting in the human world. I need to get to the ogre as fast as I can. I'm scared that they'll all get hurt and I won't be there to do anything. Even if I can't help out a whole lot I'll still be able to do a little, right? So maybe that means that I shouldn't leave the guild? I don't know, this whole situation is confusing me. I'll have to talk to Natsu after all of this is over. That is of course assuming that I make it back and that everyone is okay.

The forest starts thinning out and I see dark swampy bodies of water coming into vision. I know now that I'm getting closer to my destination. I would've never been able to run as fast as I am at the moment if not for my new found star dragon slayer magic. It helps me with agility and stuff like that. Plus I have been using my star dragon boost every once in awhile. Star dragon boost is basically where the speed of light propels me forwards. If I were to explain this to Natsu I'd just say that I can transport. I can only use it in short distances and only every once in awhile because I'm not use to using all this power and I don't want to be out of it when I get to the ogre. I'm not even sure I'll be able to beat him since Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and I could hardly beat him.

I use star dragon boost one last time and find myself staring at a huge castle made up of twisted branches from the trees near by. A small stone bridge leads over the swamp surrounding the castle. I walk slowly across the bridge, I'm scared that it'll break while I'm on it. But an ogre has to walk across this doesn't he? He's a whole lot bigger than I am so I shouldn't have a problem. As soon as I calm myself down I feel the bridge shift under my feet. I look down to see that the rock I just stepped on wasn't connected to the others causing it to give way under me. I feel myself falling down the short drop into the greenish brown water. I come up gasping for breath. The water smells disgusting and there is slimey stuff clinging to my legs. I swim towards the castle but I stop when I catch something moving out of the corner of my eye. I freeze and turn around, I'm not happy with what I see.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"MIRA!" I yell at the take over Mage who just stopped me from punching Dahara across the room.

"Listen Natsu. Everyone will try to stop them and hold them off for as long as possible. But you need to take Lucy and go! Run somewhere far away! You are the best suited to protect her. Promise you'll protect her?" Mira says, I'm not sure, but it looks as if she's about to cry.

"Of course I'll protect her but I can't leave you all here to fight! I need to help!"

Mira sighs then smiles at me. "Natsu, we'll be okay. We are Fairy Tail after all! We aren't defeated easily!"

I laugh at her remark and nod before running off to the infirmary. I hate leaving the guild behind but I know that all of this is in Lucy's best interest. I push the door to the infirmary open and see some kind of purple and green spider hanging down from the ceiling. It's about the size of my hand and its eyes are bright red. I don't know how I didn't detect the magic of this spider while I was outside. I had focused all my senses how could I have missed it? Then it hit me... I was so focused on my anger towards the Trembling Three or whatever they said their names were that I stopped focusing on the infirmary.

The spider is directly above Lucy's face now. I rush over and punch the spider across the room with my fire fists. I pick Lucy up and start heading towards the door when Wendy rushes in. "Oh thank goodness! Natsu you've got her! Was anyone in here?"

"Uh... Does a spider count?"

"A spider?" Wendy asks. I nod. "Where?"

I point to the corner of the room where I see the spider is getting up and moving towards Wendy, Lucy, and I on its eight hairy legs. I hear Wendy gasp and I look over at her with a questioning look on my face. "What is it Wendy?"

"That spider, do you detect it's magic?" I nod. "Good, well it's a poison magic. I can tell since I have healing powers, they help me detect magics made specifically to kill or sedate people."

A slight gasp escapes my lips as I pull Lucy's cold body closer to mine. The spider had come so close to hurting Lucy just because I got distracted for a few minutes. If I had only been a minute longer Lucy would've been knocked out or dead. I mean it's not like she needed to be given a sedative considering the condition she's in at the moment. But if the spider had poisons in it that were prepared to kill then... Were the three wizards lying about using Lucy for trading or is this spider working for someone else?

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the spider starts growing in size. It has Wendy, Lucy, and I cornered. I set Lucy down leaning against the wall and step in front of both her and Wendy.

"Natsu! That spider will kill you if it happens to prick your skin with any of its legs or fangs!" Wendy warns. I nod in reply.

There is no way I'm letting this spider hurt these two girls! Both I care about very much. The spider seems to be sizing me up and I do the same. Now that it is closer and bigger I can see all the hairs on it's legs and body. A green stripe pattern runs up its legs while a circular purple pattern covers its black body. Red eyes peer at me. They're right above its long fangs that have a liquid, I'm assuming it's poison, dripping from the tips.

I smirk, "I'm all fired up." I say excitedly. "Fire dragon: roar!"

The spider gets hit with my attack and falls backwards. But it's stronger than I originally thought. It crawls back up and I see a magic circle form around it. Suddenly a bright beam shoots towards me. I can't move out of the way because if I do Lucy and Wendy will get hit. So I plant my feet firmly and put my arms up in an "X" in front of my upper body/head. The beams hits me and I feel instant pain. I fall over and can't move.

"NATSU!" Wendy cries. She runs over to me and I can feel her knees pressed against my back but I can't turn to look at her or tell her to get Lucy out of the room. "Natsu, the spider paralyzed you. I'm healing you right now to the most of my power. You'll be able to move again soon."

I know she is looking down at me but my eyes are still open and they see the spider walking towards us. I need to warn her so she doesn't get shot or worse.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A creature that looks like an alligator with long necks attached to seven different heads is swimming towards me. I swim towards the castle faster and hope I will make it in time. But when I get to the castle wall I realize there is nothing I can pull myself up with. I could try climbing the wall but that would take to long. I don't have any other choice than to turn and face the alligator thing. It's a lot closer now and I'm pushed up against the bumpy stone wall. I take a deep breath and go through the different spells my mother taught me when I was younger.

"Star dragon: shooting star!" I yell. A bright light appears next to me before flying straight ahead. It hits two of the alligators heads. It rears back slightly from the attack then shakes its injured heads before continuing towards me. "Star dragon: roar!"

This time the alligator gets hit full on and is sent across the moat. While it is swimming back towards me I use the time to turn and start climbing the wall. I can't look behind me while I'm climbing because I'm too scared that I will fall if I focus on anything other than the wall. But I'm also scared about the alligator. I don't know where it is. It could be reaching up to grab me right now. I'm not that far up the wall yet. I'm sure that if the alligator stretched its necks a little it would be able to pull me back into the water.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Before I know it I have scrambled up the rest of the wall. I look back down and see the alligator circling below. I let out a sigh of relief before turning towards the huge wooden doors in front of me. I try pushing them open but they won't budge. I push even harder but they still don't move at all. I slump against the rough wood. There is no way I'll be able to open these doors. I then remember my spirits. I grab Virgo's key and hold it up. "Open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I yell.

"My punishment, princess?" Virgo asks as she lowers her head in a bow like state. I sigh.

"I'm not punishing you!" I yell. "Could you please get me past those doors?" I ask politely.

Virgo nods before digging a hole right through the thick wood. I smile at her before she disappears. I step through the newly created hole and into the big entryway. A grand staircase is on my left and a long hallway is in front of me. I stand still and use my dragon slayer hearing to listen for the ogre. I hear what sounds like footsteps up the stairs and further back in the house. I sigh when I see the size of each step. They are all up to my shoulders. I walk up to the first one and pulled myself on top of it. One down... A lot more to go.

30 steps later... I have finally made it to the top of the stairs. I am panting and leaning over with my hands in my knees. Getting back down is going to be fun... I look up and see that the hallway in front of me is full of old antiques and beautiful chandeliers. A purple and blue carpet is laid down across the hall. All along the sides you could see the dark hard wood flooring.

I listen again and hear the ogre breathing. I follow the sound and end up in the kitchen. The cabinets are much bigger than I am and are a dark brown. The ogre stood by the stove. He seems to be cooking breakfast... Which is strange considering it's night time. I clear my throat to make my presence known. I wait for the ogre to turn around but he doesn't. Maybe he didn't hear me. "Excuse me." I state loudly. Nothing... I'm now getting a bit annoyed at the ogre that stands in front of me. I turn around and notice a string hanging from a towel that is placed on the counter above. I jump and grab on, I pull myself up the string which is more like a rope to me and climb onto the smooth white surface below my feet.

"Excuse me! Mr. Ogre." I say with authority. Nothing... "HEY YOU! I'M TALKING HERE!" I yell impatiently while stomping my foot on the counter.

The ogre turns slowly towards me with a spatula in hand. "Ah... You finally decided to show up. I don't plan on leaving this place any time soon... So that means I'm not gonna lose." He's deep voice is a bit creepy but what really makes an impression is his smelly breath. I try my best not to show that I'm about to throw up. But what's worse is even after he stops talking he continues breathing on me with his mouth open. I gag slightly but it's not very noticeable.

Taking a few steps backwards I pull my whip off my belt. There is no way I'm going to lose to this stinky ogre. "Your friends were weaklings. You were the weakest. It'll be easy to kill you."

"My friends are not weak! But I am... I know that. But I've found my weakness. It's my own doubts. And I'm not having anymore of them. I will beat you! Do you know why? Because I want to get back to my friends! Because they are counting on me to get back to them! I'm not going to leave them fighting for my sake because I second guessed myself. My mom taught me that, I just didn't remember it until now. I will not lose." I state loudly. I stand with my back straight. My clothes are dirty and a bit ripped but I couldn't care less. My blonde hair is tickling my neck as it falls and blows slightly behind me. I tighten my grip on my whip and stand in a fighting position. My glare is deadly and I can see the ogre flinch when I snap my whip against the counter cracking off and big chunk from the side.

"Feisty little girl. I like that. This will be fun."

I smirk and leap forward, my whip cracks against his forearm because he brought it up in front of his face to block the attack. I leave a gash in his arm before falling to the ground and rolling back onto my feet. He takes his fist and punches where I was standing only seconds ago. Thanks to my dragon slayer speed I was able to move before he hit me.

"Fast one are you? I'll get you eventually!" The ogre then swings a fist down followed by another. I dodge the first but get hit a little by the second. I fall to my side and slowly get back up. "Open gate of the lion! Leo!" I call as I hold Loke's key in front of me.

"You called beautiful!" Loke says with a flirtatious smile. I glare at him and I can see him gulp down his fear. "This isn't the time to mess around. Do what you can to attack the ugly thing over there. I'll call Virgo to help you. I just need a little time." I say firmly. Loke nods and runs towards the ogre attacking it with everything he's got.

"Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I call out. Virgo appears in front of me. She bows before asking if it's time for her punishment. I sigh and say the same thing I did to Loke. She nods and runs over to her limping comrade.

My mother taught me how to turn into my dragon like state, it just takes some time to turn. That's why I had Virgo and Loke distract the ogre for me. I look over at them and see Virgo get sent flying across the counter smacking into a giant toaster. I grit my teeth and pray that they'll be okay.

"Dragon I was born to be I call you to the surface. Time has come to show true force. I need your strength, the strength that comes from my dragon soul. Come forth and help me protect my friends.

haluan suojella ihmisiä rakastan teidän teho, oh loistava lohikäärme kuluessa. (Translation: let me protect the people I love with your power, oh brilliant dragon within.)

Come forth! I call on thee, come forth!"

I feel light headed from the spell but quickly regain my composure. The other dragon slayers have all turned into their dragon like forms, but not at full power. Without the spell the only way to open it is emotions. That's how they got access to the dragon in their souls. But because they didn't use the spell to open their souls fully they only got half the power of their dragon souls. They were still plenty strong though. I'll have to teach them the spell so that they can use it if need be.

A light surrounds me and I feel myself being lifted off the ground. My back starts hurting and when I look down at my hands I see long pointy gold nails along with pink dusted scales on my hand. There aren't a lot only a few covering my body in random groups. When the light lets me down I walk over the the giant toaster that Virgo crashed into earlier. I see my reflection and gasp. My hair has been pulled up in a sleek ponytail it's tied there with a midnight blue bow. I'm wearing a dark blue skirt and a light pink crop top that is sparkling with silver and gold crystals. I almost don't realize it but I have wings... WINGS! I stretch them out and see that they have a pink bone structure and gold tipped points at the end. The actual 'wing' is the same blue as my skirt, so basically it's almost black. Silver is glittered on the blue/black surface. I have pink scales on my cheekbones and above my eyebrows.

I've been staring at myself for too long. I turn to see Loke and Virgo both very bruised but still fighting. I decide it's time to test out my wings. I stretch them out and work on flapping them. Eventually I get the hang of it and am able to lift myself into the air. I fly around the ogre's head to distract him from my spirits. "Star dragon: shooting star!" I yell.

The spell is stronger now that I'm in my true form and sends at least 50 stars flying towards the ogre's face. It hits him hard and he skids back leaving marks on his white tiled floor. I circle his head and look down to see the astonished looks on my spirits faces. I smile at them before closing their gates. While I'm distracted the ogre swings his hand and smacks me out of the air. I slam into the counter and struggle to stand up.

The ogre laughs. "Even with that fancy spell you can't beat me princess." I smile at him. "How'd you know I was a princess?" I ask sweetly. "Huh?" The ogre replies, clearly he didn't realize that I am truly a princess.

"Star dragon: princess spin!" I yell out. A circle of bright stars spin towards the ogre's direction. They hit him in the chest and he breaks a hole through his wall. "Star dragon: roar!" I yell right afterwards. He is hit again. This time he is slower to get up. "What the hell are you?" He asks in disbelief for no normal wizard should be able to hurt him so easily.

"I told you I am a princess. Princess of the dragon slayers." I say with a small smile before I leap forwards and slash him with my whip. "Star dragon: celestial spirit king!" I grow slightly bigger and am now almost the same height as the counters. Behind me stands the celestial spirit king. Both he and I jump forward at the same time and punch the big ugly ogre into the other room. A bright light flashes before us and the ogre is gone. All the sudden everything is black and when I open my eyes it takes a very long time for them to get adjusted the the bright lights that are kept inside at night.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lying there. Frozen not able to help the young girl that was about to get attacked. This is not what I want. I need to help Wendy. But I'm still paralyzed.

"Wendy!" I hear a sweet voice yell from behind me. I feel my heart stop. She's back! That's what is running through my head over and over. I hear Wendy yelp as I see the giant spider leap over me. I don't know what happened and I'm not sure if she is okay.

My fingers move. Next my arms and my feet. I can hear crashes from behind me. Soon I'm able to lift my head. And finally I can get up and turn around. Slowly at first but soon it's as if I was never paralyzed. What I see when I turn around almost makes me fall back over.

Lucy is standing there. In front of Wendy. But she has pink scales and beautiful wings that sparkle. She punches the spider and it flies backwards. "Star dragon: roar!" She yells. I stare in awe and shock as she uses dragon slayer spells and some others that I haven't heard of before to defeat the spider.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The spider goes flying and I turn to make sure Wendy is okay. "L-lucy!" She exclaims and gives me a giant hug. "You okay Wendy?" I ask and she nods her head. I smile at her then realize that someone else is in the room. My heart skips a beat and I want to turn around and hug and kiss the person. That thought brings a blush to my cheeks. Wendy says something about going to help the others. She leaves and I can feel my heart beating fast. I turn around and see tears running down Natsu's face.

I run over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I hug him tightly and feel him shaking slightly. I slowly release him, my arms still around his neck. My eyes start watering when I see the big grin on his face that I've missed so much. I rub the tears off his face gently and smile at him.

"Luce, I-I was scared. I thought I'd never see you smile like that again." Natsu pulls me against his chest in another tight hug. "It's okay Natsu. I'm here now right? We're together. I won't leave you." I say. I had finally made my mind up about leaving Fairy Tail. Even before I knew what I could do with my dragon slayer powers I had known that I would never leave. Fairy Tail is my home and I can't leave it. I can't leave my friends and I definitely can't leave Natsu.

"I saw the letter to your mom. I... I thought you were going to give up. It was four weeks Lucy. Four weeks I was sitting here waiting for you to come back to me- I mean us." Natsu was still holding me close and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I know Natsu. I could hear everything. Thank you for staying with me. I might've gave up otherwise." My hands are clenched and holding on to his shirt tightly. "I'll never leave your side Natsu."

Natsu and I release each other and I see that he has more tears on his face. I reach up and place my thumbs on his cheeks. I push away the tears and leave my hands on the sides of his face. The face that I've longed to see. He reaches up and puts his hands on top of mine. A blush spreads across my cheeks. I look down to try to hide it but eventually I look back up and see that he also has a rose color running across his cheeks. He looks cute when he's blushing.

"Luce." Natsu whispers. I look at his warm eyes and smile a little at him. "Natsu. I need to ask you something." He looks at me and waits for me to continue talking.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lucy takes a breath and slides her hands down so that they are on my shoulders. My hands slide down with hers. Usually I wouldn't be this bold about showing my affection for her but I've missed her so much that I can't hold it in anymore. "When you were talking with Lisanna, did you mean all of that?" Her face starts turning red and I smile at her. She looks adorable when she blushes.

"Every word. Lucy, I- I think I love you." I finally blurt out. My face is probably a bright red now and my heartbeat picks up fast. I can't believe I just said that. I was scared of my feelings for Lucy for a very long time, but while she was stuck in the other world I found that there was no way I could live a happy life without her. I needed her more than anything. I love her and that is the truth so I might as well just tell her everything that's on my mind. "I mean... You don't have to love me back Luce, it'd be nice if you do but you should love whoever you want. I just- I can't help but fall in love with your smile and your laugh. The way you light up a room. How great you are with animals and kids and how you blush when you get flustered. I love everything about you Lucy. But it's impossible for you to love a idiot like me." I lower my head then feel Lucy's small, warm fingers under my chin lifting my head so I'm looking at her.

"Natsu, you idiot. Why wouldn't I love you? You're my best friend. The person who took me on my first mission. You brought me to Fairy Tail. You make me laugh when I want to cry. And if I do cry you let me and you comfort me. You are the goofiest person I have ever met and I couldn't imagine my life without you. That's why I came back Natsu. So I could be with you. I have loved you for a long time but I only realized it when I wasn't by your side. Funny how things happen like that huh?!" I'm sure I am smiling like an idiot during this moment.

I pull Lucy closer to me and bent my head down so our foreheads were touching. "I love you." We both said at the same time. I smile at her and she giggles in reply.

"Hey you two love birds! We need your help if you aren't too busy!" Laxus says from the doorway. I was going to beat him up for that later, but at the moment Lucy and I both jump away from each other. We both have a serious blush on our cheeks. "Oi, shut up and go bother Freed! He always wants your company." I say bluntly before walking past the stuttering lightning dragon slayer.

I hear Lucy laugh as she runs up behind me. "You used dragon slayer magic." I state as we walk down the hallway towards the fighting. Lucy nods, "My mother was a dragon. I only just found out about it."

I look at her in disbelief. "Do you know a lot of spells?" She nods, "Almost all of them!" She's happy about all of this. I hadn't even realized it, but while we were talking her wings and scales disappeared. Her clothes also switched back to the ones she normally wears. "You're gonna help me beat up the people who attacked us right?" She laughs and responds with an "Of course!"

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Natsu and I get to the others we see Juvia and Gray fighting side by side along with Erza and Gajeel protecting a unconscious Levy. Elfman, Evergreen, and Wendy are fighting together. Mira is fighting by herself in satan soul. The guild is destroyed inside and out. I sigh, I should've known this was gonna happen.

The people we are fighting look strong and I know I'll need to go all out on them. They are using a few different types of magic. All of them are ancient and all of them are being used against us. I start chanting the spell that helps me turn into my dragon state. I see Juvia get hit by an attack. She falls to the ground. Gray stops fighting and runs over to her. I want to yell at him to pay attention but I can't because I'm still saying the spell. Natsu jumps forward and blocks an attack that was aimed at Gray. I sigh in relief. I feel my wings come out of my back and the scales spread across my face.

I jump forwards and attack the person Juvia and and Gray had been fighting. Her hair is the same color as mine and she has deep purple eyes. "Ahari! Dehali! What happened to the plan? The princess..." She yells with worry coating her voice.

The other two people who seem to be leading the attack turn towards us and gasp.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

'Flashback. A month ago.'

"I don't think you understand the severity of this situation!"

Dahra, Dehali, and Ahari all look across the table at the figure in the black cloak. He is the master of the guild and has been focused on capturing the Heartfilia daughter for the past two months. The plans they have will take action in about a week.

"Master Kar! There is no need to get angry! We know what we have to do! Get Taler to bite this princess and bring her to you! Simple!" Ahari said defensively.

"This is no laughing matter! We cannot underestimate these enemies! They are strong and always protect their own. It's quite admirable for a pathetic official guild! Listen, all of you. If we don't capture this girl our plans will be ruined for good. Once we've captured her all we have to do is chain her up and extract her dragon qualities. If we don't have those powers we will not be able to revive all of our ancestors."

"We understand master. But why not use the pink bastard or that metal freak?" Ahari asked. He'd always been the more outgoing of the three main minions of the guild.

"Have I not explained this already girls?" Kar asked impatiently while turning his open hand into a fist.

"Yes master." They said together.

"And why have I not grabbed those weak fools?" He asks adding extra stress on the word 'why'.

"Because Master, the girl is the blood descendent of our dragon queen. She is our princess. To bring back all those who died or were sent away we must use her dragon blood and abilities to cast a spell." Dehali says like a robot.

"Good! At least someone was listening. And Dahara, what was this spells name?"

"Draigonswep. Meaning summon of the dragons in the ancient language the dragons used to communicate." She replied in the same monotone voice that Dehali did before her.

"Yes very good!" Kar turns towards Ahari. "Now, do you finally understand?"

"Y-yes sir." Ahari says while shrinking back as much as possible.

Later that day the three are walking through the halls. "Ahari you're such an idiot! You should know better by now than to cross Master's path!" Dehali says in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, plus don't you want the same thing as he does?" Dahara cries out.

"Of course I do! But I don't think that pathetic girl should be treated as our princess. We need the real queen. We need Layla." Ahari says.

Dehali and Dahara share a look of sympathy. "Let's just get this done with so we can see our aunt again." Dehali says to her brother and her cousin.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Ahari and Dehali turn to look at Dahara then they all turn towards Lucy. She has wings sprouting out of her back again and her clothes have changed. I watch in horror as the Terrible Three start casting a spell. Their faces change from bliss to pure terror as they see Lucy standing before them. Their magic swells and gets larger, a round ball of light and darkness swirling together. Lucy stands defensively before them, her wings spread wide and her arms by her side. "With this enchantment we seal your soul and bring you to your knees. With nowhere left for you to turn your heart belongs to me. May your body fall limp and your life dwindle. Follow as we bring you home." The three finish their enchantment and go to shoot Lucy with it. My eyes grow wide and I realize I am too far away to do anything to stop them. I don't listen to the voice in my head that tells me there is no way I will get there in time as I start running across the guild. The ball of light that had been forming is launched forward and straight at Lucy.

"NO!" I yell loudly as I continue running, tripping slightly over my fast moving feet. Suddenly I hear Lucy chant something.

"Strong, but not enough I ask for your assistance. Lend me the strength and give me a shield." Lucy says while holding her arms out in front of her. Her arms are crossed and her palms are facing the incoming attack. I keep running.

The ball of power hits Lucy and surrounds her. It glows brightly and I hear Lucy scream from inside the light. I stop and stare with my eyes wide. Then the light fades and I see Lucy panting in the middle of a charred circle. Her arms still crossed and I can see the faint light of a barrier between her and the three attackers. I let out a long breath and run to her side. She looks over at me and grins before collapsing. I grip her shoulders and lower her to the ground gently. Her breathing is heavy and I can tell she used up a lot of her magic power.

"What do you want with Lucy?" I yell towards her attackers.

"You don't know? You are a dragon slayer are you not?" Ahari asks bewildered.

"Yeah. What of it?" I ask before turning to look at Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel is hunched over Levy but when he hears the man mention dragon slayers he turns his head slightly. Wendy is hovering over Lucy as she frantically tries to get her health back to normal. Her attention was also caught by the man talking.

Dehali lets out a snicker and I growl at her. "For such sharp creatures you really are clueless." She smirks and looks over at Dahra.

"Lucy, daughter of Calisto the Queen of Dragons, is the Dragon Princess. She is the only one who can bring back our Aunt." Dahara states.

"What?" Everyone in the guild yells from the shock of this discovery.

"So hand her over. If she had let our last spell hit her it wouldn't have taken such a toll on her body. Putting up that shield was impressive but it damaged her ability to fight for the time being." Ahari says with a calm voice.

"We're not handing over a friend that easily." Erza calls out.

"YEAH!" Everyone agrees.

"We aren't going to hurt her. In fact, Princess Lucy is my older sister. I am younger by a year. That is why we need her. Had she died or been born after I had we would not have this problem. But since she was first born she has the magic qualities of a dragon, not I. Though it seems she wasted her time with the powers." Dehali says. I thought her and Lucy looked similar.

"Even so, you attacked our guild and tried to take her by force. If she chooses to leave with you when she wakes up then you may leave with her. But you cannot take her against her will. Do we have an agreement?" Mira asks while still in her Satan Soul.

The three mages look at each other and nod. "We accept your offer." Ahari says.

/

I wake up in the infirmary. I sit up slowly and look around. The room is empty but I can hear voices right outside.

"Natsu! Calm down. It's Lucy's choice." Mira says from behind the door.

"I know that. But I can't just watch the people who attacked our guild, tried to kidnap Lucy, and kill everyone else just walk away with her." He says with frost coating his voice.

I stand up and walk slowly towards the door. I almost collapse a few time but am able to reach the door. I open it and see Mira, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy standing outside. They all turn to look at me.

"Lucy!" Natsu says excitedly before hugging me tightly.

"What are you guys talking about? What happened? I remember blocking their captive spell but that's all." I say, Natsu's arm holding me up.

The group explains everything to me and I feel myself start to shake a little. Natsu takes me back into the infirmary and closes the door behind us. I sit down on the bed and look down at my hands. Natsu sits down next to me. He reaches over to me and takes my hand in his.

"What do you want to do Luce?" He asks. His shoulder is pushed against mine and I lean against him fully.

"I don't know. I want to see what they mean. Can I bring my mom back or are they just lying?" My sentence breaks off and I take a deep breath. "And again, I'm the one causing problems." I say, fresh tears begin making paths down my face.

"Nobody thinks that Lucy. Hey, look at me." Natsu squeezes my hand and turns towards me. I lift my head from his shoulder and turn towards him. My eyes lock on our hands, which are tangled together. "Look at me Luce." Natsu says softly.

I lift my head and look him in the eyes. The dark color is entrancing. "You did nothing wrong. I'm asking you if you trust these people. Do you trust them?"

I think for a moment, my eyes searching Natsu's. I can tell he believes in me. He thinks I'll make the right decision. "I think... I think that they can really get my mom back. But I'm not sure if it will be safe for me. I think that they're under the influence of someone powerful and dangerous."

Natsu looks into my eyes and I can feel my face heating up. "I don't want you to leave."

He pulls me into his chest and I feel tears hit my shoulder. My eyes open wide in shock. Slowly I wrap my arms around Natsu and pull him close to me. I don't want to leave him. But he knows what choice I have made. He knows that my curiosity always gets the best of me. I close my eyes and press my lips to his ear.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I watch as Lucy walks out of the infirmary. The door closes behind her and I feel myself break down. I could lose her again. I can't lose her. An idea pops into my head.

"NATSUUU!" Happy cries as he flies into the room and crashes into my head. "Lucy is leaving with those people'! She's leaving us Natsu!" Happy cries into my shoulder.

"No she's not." I state quietly.

"What?" Happy is clearly confused. I turn to him and smile.

"We're going with her! I'm not loosing her a second time!" I say, happy that one of my ideas is actually good.

Happy smiles and flies towards the door. "Come on Natsu! We have to go tell Lucy!" He says before opening the door and flying out.

I laugh at my friend and follow him through the door. I walk past Mira and Erza who are talking about the expenses that will need to be taken into consideration now that there is a hole in the wall. They both stop what they are doing and lift an eyebrow at me when I walk past. "I'm going with Lucy!" I say answering they question they haven't asked yet.

I run around the corner and see Happy hugging Lucy. She is laughing and she sounds like an angel. I run towards her and I see her turning towards me. She smiles at me and I give her a big hug. The guild watches as the three of us hug tightly. None of us want to let go. But a moment later we hear a throat being cleared and separate. We turn towards the person.

Standing before us is Ahari, Dehali, and Dahra. "We will be heading out now Lucy." Dahra says formally. Her back straight and her hands folded in front of her.

"Okay! Let's go!" I say while looking at Lucy. I then turn my attention to the confused and startled faces of the three people I still do not trust.

"E-excuse me?" Dehali asks.

"Oh, Natsu and Happy will be coming also." Lucy says with a smile.

"They will?" Ahari asks his eyes wide.

"Yup! Better get used to me!" I say, my arm resting across Lucy's shoulder.

/

They were shocked by Natsu's statement and I almost laughed. "Well let's get going then." I say with a smile. Natsu has his arm over my shoulder and I'm trying hard not to blush. My heart starts fluttering and my stomach is doing flips.

"Y-yeah. We will be walking. It will take two days to get there." Ahari says. He looks the stiffest and most stressed of the three.

We head towards the door but first we are wished good luck by all of our comrades. Natsu and I wave goodbye to them and take a step out into the streets of Magnolia.

Natsu, Happy, and I walk behind the others. It's us three again and I know now that our adventures together will never end.

I look over at Natsu and he gives me a sideways smile that makes me blush. I smile back. When I turn my head back towards the backs of our guides I feel something warm in my hand. I look down and see Natsu's hand holding mine.

"He looovvveesss you!" Happy coos from above. Natsu and I both look up at him and laugh. I hear a little giggle come from one of the three in front of us and I can't help but smile now. I look over at my two friends and feel my smile grow. I couldn't ask for better friends.

/

Two days go by and we come across a large castle with many paths and entrances. The three guides, Dehali, Dahara, and Ahari, have barely said a word to us the whole trip. They did however explain in more depth the relationship that they have with Lucy. We were sitting near a fire pit last night when Dehali, the more talkative of the three, tells us about how they are related. She explains that Lucy is Dahara's older sister, though they've never met because Dahara was born at her aunt's house and never went back to Lucy's house with Layla (Calisto). Dehali and Ahari are Lucy's cousins and grew up with Dahara. Lucy was shocked to find this all out and she looked hurt. Probably because her parents never told her that she had a younger sister and never let her see her cousins. I scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it tight and I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I saw the sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry that we never got to meet when we were kids and when mom was still alive. If I had known, if I had known that I had a sister I would have came to see you." Lucy looks down at her hand as she pulls on her skirt.

That was the only conversation we had about their relationship and we haven't yet discussed what is going to happen now that we are at their headquarters. Hopefully now that we are here we'll get some answers. Happy has been complaining the whole trip and I know that all three of us can't wait to get a good night sleep.

"Tomorrow we will introduce you to our master then it will be time to go through with the offering for the dragons. Dehali will show you to your room." Ahari states sharply before turning around and walking away with Dahara.

Dehali smiles at us and gestures for us to follow her. She turns away from Dahara and Ahari and leads us through a wooden door. The halls are all made of stone and there are old fashioned candles lining the walls. She enters another wooden door and inside is a spiral staircase. She begins climbing so we follow.

"I'm sorry that they're so rude. I guess they are still a little mad." Dehali says from in front of us.

"Mad at what?" I ask. The sound of our feet hitting the stone steps echo up through the tower.

"At Lucy." Dehali turns and glances at Lucy quickly before continuing. "They are mad that you didn't know about them and that they never got to meet Calisto because you were to be protected. It's stupid though. It's not your fault that you didn't know about us. I mean honestly they need to get over it." Dehali looked back at us when we got to the top and she smiled warmly. "Here is your room, I will be up to get you tomorrow around noon." She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

Lucy and I looked at each other before stepping inside, Happy flying in above us. I turned around to thank Dehali, but the door was closing already. My dragon hearing picked up on the key being turned again and the door being locked, Lucy apparently heard it as well because she looked slightly frightened by the sound. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, her head rested on my chest.

Happy made a gagging sound from behind me, "Shut up cat." Lucy said, I could feel her talking against my chest. "You know you love this, it means you were right every time you teased us. Plus it's kinda like we're a little family now." She said, pulling me closer as she did.

"Well I always thought of us as a family Lucy, but I do like being correct so I guess I do like it!" Happy replied before flying down towards us and joining our hug. We all laughed and stood there for a little while longer, none of us wanting to let go.

Eventually we do let go of our little group hug and look around the room.

/

Looking around the room I notice that there is one bed, a small kitchen with pre-made food, a window seat, and a small balcony. It is probably close to ten O'clock and we all know that we should be going to sleep soon. Happy is already yawning and stretching out on the window seat, his head resting on a pillow and his tail hanging off the side of the bench. I laugh quietly at him then notice Natsu staring at me.

"What?" I ask, laughing slightly.

Natsu's face flushes and he turns away, "Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go out on the balcony for a bit." He walks away from me towards the little balcony. I follow him.

Outside the stars are bright and the moon is almost full. Natsu is bent over with his elbows on the railing and his head in his hands. I walk over to him quietly and place my hand on his shoulder, the muscles tense when he feels my hand, then they relax and I hear him let out a slow breath.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" I ask quietly, not wanting to wake Happy.

Natsu looks up at me with a serious expression and stands up straight, his shoulders pulled back and his chest rising quickly. "I don't want to lose you again." He says while looking out towards the sky. I can feel my heart pinch and I smile at him.

"You won't lose me again. I promise. Natsu you need to stop worrying. I understand that you don't trust these people, but if anything bad happens I can protect myself and I have you to protect me also, right?" I ask, a bit of sadness coming upon me. Maybe he decided that he doesn't actually love me.

"Of course you have me, you'll always have me. I'm just scared that you might get hurt mentally, but I'm also scared that after this you'll reject me and Happy." Natsu looks down at his hands now, his shoulders begin to sink, but his breathing stays quick and uneven. The moon lights his face, making his hair shine and his eyes glisten slightly.

I reach up to his face and comb my hand through his hair. "I will never reject you guys, you're my family. These people may be related by blood, but they'll never replace you or Happy. Now stop being so dramatic!" I pull his head down to my shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck, my one hand still in his hair. I feel his arms snake around my back and he lets out a shaky breath.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu says quietly as he let's go and stands straight again.

"No problem Natsu. Let's go to bed now okay?" I ask softly while looking into his eyes. He nods his head and smiles.

/

Lucy and I walk back into the room. I look and see that Happy is still sleeping soundly on the window seat. I smile at my exceed friend and look over towards the bed. There's only one. I had not thought about sleeping arrangements until now. My heart rate quickens slightly.

"I'll sleep on the floor Luce." I say without looking at her. I sit down on the floor and take off my vest, as this is what I normally sleep in.

"What are you talking about? We can share the bed, nothing used to stop you from jumping in bed with me at my apartment in Magnolia. What's stopping you now?" Lucy asked as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She was staring down at me with one eyebrow raised. I gulped.

"I… Well, I don't know. I guess it's just different now." I said quietly. My face was heating up slightly.

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "I guess it is a little different now, but I don't mind." I stared up at her not moving. "Just get in the bed idiot." She laughed again.

I stood up and pulled the covers down before climbing into the bed. I could feel my heart beating fast and my face felt really hot. I stared up at the ceiling after I pulled the covers up to my bare shoulders.

Lucy was shifting through the bag that she brought, we were able to stop by her house to pack up some of our things before we left town. It's a good thing I always keep a couple extra pairs of clothes at Lucy's house. She pulls out an outfit and I'm very confused. "Luce, it's time for bed why are you changing your clothes?" I am starting to get sleepy and Lucy can tell by my voice.

She laughs and says, "I'm changing into Pyjamas stupid!"

"Ohhh." I say with a nod and I watch as she zips the bag back up then turns towards me.

"Natsu, don't look!" She says with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

My eyes open wide and I'm sure my face is bright red now. "S-sorry!" I stutter and roll over on my side to stare at the window. My pulse quickens and I feel myself trying to glance over my shoulder. I catch myself each time and shake my head. Suddenly I feel Lucy's weight on the other half of the bed. She slides under the blankets and lays down on her pillow. My breath hitches in my throat as I feel her skin touch mine. I roll over to look at her, our legs wrap together slightly. Lucy is wearing a long red pyjama shirt. I study the way she looks, not wanting to forget her in this moment.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asks. She pulls the blankets up to cover her face. I smile at her and pull them down so that I can see her face. She peeks at me from behind the covers and I laugh quietly.

"You're really cute." I say. I reach under the covers and tickle her sides. She laughs and squirms around kicking me a little under the blankets.

"Stopppp!" She whines with a small giggle. She scoots closer to me and buries her head in my neck.

"Fine, but I'll get you another time!" I joke as I hug her closer to me. She smiles against my neck.

"Goodnight Natsu." She says quietly.

"Night Luce." I say, a smile spreads across my face. I don't want to sleep because I don't want tomorrow to come. I don't know what's going to happen and it scares me, but as Lucy clarified for me earlier, we always have each other. And because of those words I am comforted for the time being. I close my eyes and will myself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I wake up because I feel like I'm moving. I open my eyes and see darkness, confusion rushes through my head and I'm not sure what's going on. I try talking but find that I can't move my mouth. My arms are tied behind my back and my legs are tied together. It feels like I'm being carried over someone's shoulder. I wiggle around and kick my legs as hard as I can to try to free myself from the person's grasp. The grip only gets tighter.

About ten minutes after I've woken up the movement stops and I'm placed on what I assume is a chair. I squirm around some more to try and loosen the bonds holding my wrists together, but it's no use.

"What's going on? Why is she tied up? It's not even noon yet!" I hear a female yelling, the voice sounds like it belongs to Dehali.

"We had to get her alone because that guy would cause too much trouble. It's easier this way." Another girl says, I imagine it might be my sister, Dahara.

I'm angry now, they kidnapped me, of course I'm angry. Natsu had been right not to trust them, I should have been more careful. How did Natsu not notice that someone had taken me? And how did I not wake up as soon as someone began tying my hands together? They must have used a sedative on us. How could we fall for a trap like this so easily? No, Natsu hadn't really fallen for it, I fell for it and brought him down with me, all because I was curious.

"When is Kar getting here? Did he know about this?" Dehali asks her voice sounds more panic than before.

"Yeah he knew, he should have been here three minutes ago." Ahari says.

I start pulling on the ropes that are tying my hands together, I can feel them loosening very slowly.

"How come no one told me about this? Am I not trust worthy? And why do we need to keep the guy away anyways? Nothing bad is gonna happen!" Dehali yells. It sounds like they are in another room.

I feel the knot on the rope coming undone, I pull on it carefully. The knot gives way and I feel the ropes come loose. I slowly slip them off of my hands and drop them to the ground. I listen for footsteps or any other indication that someone is in the room with me. When I hear nothing I reach up to my eyes where I find a blindfold. I untie it and reach down to the tape on my mouth. I rip it off and bite my tongue as to not make any unnecessary noises. I look around and see that I am sitting in a hallway, it isn't stone like the place Natsu and I were in last night. I wonder how long I had been sedated for? I get my feet free and stand up, swaying a little as I try to take a step. Soon I am at the door, which I assume leads outside. I reach for the handle, but as soon as my hand touches the metal knob, the door swings open. A man steps into the doorway then pauses when he sees me. I freeze as well, unsure if I should act normal and walk past or if I should run. The man looks a little frightening, he wears a long black cloak with a hood that shades and covers most of his facial features, the only thing I can see is a long scar cutting from his bottom lip to his jaw line right under his ear. I step out of his way, but he doesn't make any attempt to walk around me. I can feel his stare and I start wringing my hands together. That's when I notice that I am in fact still wearing my red night shirt, I begin feeling even more self conscious.

"You must be Lucy." The man says, his voice scratchy and old. I press my back against the wall and wish I could disappear. I don't say anything and instead shake my head then try to squeeze past him, but he grabs my shoulder and holds me still. "Not so fast. I think I still need to talk to you." He pulls me with him towards the room I believe Ahari, Dahara, and Dehali are in. The man knocks on the door then yells, "I've got a present for you." The door swings open and Dahara is standing right in front of me. The man tosses me towards her and then walks inside behind me.

Dahara turns towards Ahari and shouts, "I thought you said you tied the ropes?"

"You were the one who tied them, I carried her!" Ahari yells back.

"Enough you two!" The man says, slamming his fists on the big round table in the middle of the room. "We can discuss this later. Right now we need to get her on the stone table to begin the extraction process."

"Extraction?" Dehali and I yell at the same time.

"We'll explain when we get there." Dahara says, she's annoyed by all the questions. She pushes me towards a backdoor. "Let's get out of here. The guy shouldn't be a problem, but we still need to have this done by the end of the day." Outside of the backdoor there is a black carriage waiting for us. She pushes me inside and sits down across from me. The man in the black cloak sits on my left and Ahari sits on my right. Dehali sits next to Dahara facing me, her head is hanging low as she plays with the hem of her shirt.

"Can you explain what's going on now?" I ask.

The man answers. "Of course child, but first let me introduce myself, I am Kar, the master of this guild that you are currently residing in. We found out about your powers around a year ago when one of our researchers found documents of Calisto turning into a human and having a child. After more research we were able to track you down, but we couldn't get to you easily. So we went to your relatives, which is when they come in." He gestures to the others sitting in the carriage. "With some help from these three we were able to get our hands on some of your mother's old journals and ancient books. We found out about a spell to harness the ancient dragon's powers and we also found a spell that can bring dragons back to life, at least for a small amount of time. The only problem we had was that we needed a dragon slayer offering. One with extraordinary powers, it was recommended to offer the dragon queen. So Lucy, here we are. You are now the dragon queen and we need to offer you to the dragons so that you can bring your mother back to life, for a little while at least." Kar trails off.

"So you're going to kill me?" I exclaim. Dehali looks just as surprised as me.

"Well, we prefer the word offering." Kar shrugs his shoulders.

"So you're killing me. Don't go changing the words, it doesn't change the meaning!" I'm frustrated now and I put my head in my hands. "What did you do to Natsu?" I ask when it gets quiet for a little bit. I lift my head up and look around the carriage.

"Let's just say he won't be coming to save you." Dahara says with a sinister smile. I grit my teeth and jump forward, my hands reaching out to grab her throat. Ahari and Kar pull me back into my seat and hold me down while I try to shake them off.

"If you did anything to hurt him I'm going to personally kill you." I growl, my body feels like it's on fire.

"I can tell you right now that, out of the two of us, you will be the one to die." Dahara states before turning to look out of the window.

We have been driving for about 20 minutes when the vehicle comes to a stop. Kar gets out and the two girls follow him. I cross my arms and push my back further against the velvet seats, there is no way I'm moving. Ahari shoves me forward and out of the car with little, to no effort. I'm pissed. I step away from the carriage and look around, we are in the middle of an open field, a stone, rectangular, table sits in the middle surrounded by white flowers. I look back towards the carriage and see Ahari pulling chains and padlocks from the back. I feel my breath quicken and I take another step away from them. How am I going to get out of this situation? What am I going to do?

"This way." Dehali says as she passes me. I follow her while the others are still gathering materials.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask her quietly. Dehali looks at me and frowns.

"I didn't know this would hurt you. They told me you would use your powers to bring back my aunt. I wanted to meet her, I had heard so many stories growing up about her and the spells she used to cast. I research ancient magic, so meeting her would be like a dream come true. Had I known that this was a sacrifice I would never have helped, but I can't leave now. They keep saying I know too much. They'll kill me if I try to help you." Dehali looks at the ground after she finishes talking. We are getting closer to the stone table and my nerves are clouding my mind.

"I'll protect you. You won't get killed. Help me and I'll keep you safe!" I say in a whisper.

"No offense, but I doubt you could keep yourself safe, forget keeping me safe also. My brother and cousin know about every dragon spell you could cast their way. You won't be able to defeat them, and I'm too weak to fight them. It's useless, I'm sorry." Dehali chokes on her words and I want to grab her hand, I want to reassure her, but I can't.

We are standing next to the stone table when everyone else catches up. Dahara is carrying a large book bound with leather. Ahari has the chains draped over his shoulders and Kar is carrying a box of vials, all full of different substances. I feel my anxiety start to build up, I start breathing heavy and my eyes start to water. Dehali puts her hand on my shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Okay, it's noon. Time to get started." Kar says, he sounds excited.

"Please don't do this." I say quietly. Tears are streaming down my face and I feel like I'm shaking.

"Sorry sis, but I'd like to meet our mother." Dahara says before walking past me and to the table followed by Ahari.

"Dehali bring her here." Ahari says flatly. His cold stare sends shivers down my back. Dehali pushes at my back and guides me over to the edge of the table. My body is senseless and I move without protest. I sit down on the cold surface and feel my shoulders being pushed down so that they are resting on the stone as well. My head hits the surface next and I realize that they are now wrapping the chains around my body. My mind is blank and I can't think of anything rationally. I know that I should be fighting, but I'm at a loss of ideas. I can't fight these people, that's what dehali said. And what about Natsu? He might not even be alive. Also, does he truly believe that I can fend for myself? He seemed so worried the other night. I can't focus. By the time I am back in control of my thoughts I am locked down on the table. My sight is blurry from crying and my hair is sticking to my cheeks. I turn my head to the side and see Dahara flipping through pages of her book, Kar is looking over her shoulder while picking out vials from his box.

"This may hurt a little." Dahara states right before she starts chanting some spell in a language that I don't understand. I strain against the chains, but even as I do this I know that it is of no use. I close my eyes and start chanting the spell to turn into a dragon, I do this out of desperation. When I finish I open my eyes and feel the chains pressing harder into my chest, my wings are folded behind my back and I can feel them attempting to be free. I squirm around and am able to free on wing, it sticks out of the chains, but struggles to move anywhere else. Suddenly I hear Dahara finish and I can feel Kar sprinkling some sort of dust on top of me followed by a mist that he sprays. I can see that he has at least four more vials picked out, so I know that I need to be out of these restraints before he gets to the last one.

"Star dragon : Roar!" I yell, my face pointing down towards my arms in hopes that the spell will hit the chains there and break them.

/

I open my eyes slowly, I feel stiff and groggy. I blink a few times before my eyes are able to focus. Above me I see a stone ceiling, where am I? I rake my memory. I slowly remember that Lucy, Happy, and I are in an unknown guild where Lucy might be able to bring her mother back to life. I roll over in the bed and expect to see Lucy, but instead I see ruffled sheets and her hair band. I sit up quickly and look around. Happy is still asleep on the window seat and Lucy is nowhere to be seen.

"Lucy? LUCY?" I call out. When I get no answer I hop out of bed and go shake Happy. He doesn't wake up. I'm about to shake him again when my nose catches a strange scent. I sniff the air and sure enough I catch the same smell, one that I have become slightly familiar with. I smell Ahari and Dahara, I also smell a strong sedative. They must have used it on Happy and I. I go back over the the bed and grab Lucy's hair band, which must have fallen off when they took her. I pick Happy up and storm out of the door. I use my nose to follow Lucy's scent. I can feel my anger getting out of control. I try to breath slowly while I'm running down the spiral stairs. Eventually I just give into the anger because I know that it will make me faster. I run as fast as I can, my scenes are on high alert and I pick up Lucy and the kidnapper's trail without difficulty.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

My spell bounces off of the chains as though I did nothing.

"It's no use Lucy. These chains are protected against all of those dragon spells you use." Dehali says from above my head. I sigh and try to think of something else I can do to free myself. I move my hands under the chains and feel around for my celestial keys, I never take them off so I should have them on my waist. Even when I sleep I keep them under my nightshirt. I feel the familiar shapes of my keys under my hands.

I grab Taurus's key and whisper, "Open the gate of the bull, Taurus." A bright light shines from behind my feet and soon I see the familiar horns of the spirit Taurus. I smile. "Taurus! Cut me out of these chains please!" Next I find Loke's key. "Open gate of the lion, Leo." I say softly again. Everyone around me is confused by the events that are happening with Taurus. Ahari is fight Taurus and keeping the bull from cutting me loose. Soon Loke will be here to keep Ahari busy while Taurus helps me out of these chains. Loke's light flashes to my right. "Loke! Help Taurus!" I yell. I can hear Dahara boiling over next to me, her eyes hold fury and I'm sure she's about to jump over to me to stab me.

I notice that my dragon form is disappearing, which is good because I could feel the chains cutting into my neck and my shoulders while my wings were out. I figure I can try to call one more spirit to help, I grab Aries key in hopes that she will hinder our opponents fight abilities with her pink fluff. "Open gate of the ram, Aries!" I yell loud this time as I see my spirits working hard to help me. Aries appears next to me and without saying anything she runs forwards to help Loke.

I hear a loud crack, which frightens me slightly. I lift my head up as much as I can and see Taurus hacking away at the chains around my legs. For the first time since I woke up this morning I feel like escaping isn't impossible.

"What are you doing?" Kar yells towards Dehali who is standing by watching. "Attach them!" He is still throwing these concoctions over me. I look over and see that he has only one left. My chances of escaping are becoming narrower and I feel my chest get tight as I hold my breath.

"No!" Dehali yells, surprising everyone. I look over at her and see that she is now walking over towards Kar with a glare in her eyes, it looks as though she could kill someone just by staring at them. "You lied to me for power. You used me! You used her! I'm not letting you go through with this!" Dehali is only a step away. Kar is reaching towards the final vial when she lungs forwards and tackles him to the ground. I gasp and try to see what is happening, but they are not in my line of vision anymore.

I look back towards my feet to see if Taurus has made any progress and just as I am doing this I see him swing the big axe one more time and with an earsplitting snap the chain breaks in two. He pulls the chain from my legs and I unwrap it from the rest of my body. I sit up and look around. A small battle has broke out on the field and I'm unsure what to do. Loke and Arie are fighting side by side against Ahari while Taurus now takes on Dahara. I look down on the ground and see Kar on top of Dehali, he's punching her hard and I get really mad.

"Star dragon : Celestial King!" I shout, the anger in my voice obvious. Kar looks up towards me. The celestial king and I punch Kars in the nose as soon as he turns to us. He flies backwards and lands in the grass. He is holding his nose with both hands and is moaning in pain. The celestial king disappears next to me.

Dehali is lying on the ground still, her face is bruised and she can barely keep her eyes open. I sit down next to her and check her pulse. She is still breathing evenly, "Thank you." I say quietly.

I stand up and turn towards my spirits. I run over to them and fight alongside them as best as I can with my whip and my dragon skills. We are just finishing off Ahari and Dahara when I hear a voice yell my name. I freeze and turn around to see Natsu and Happy heading towards me. I look over my shoulder to make sure my spirits can handle the situation and when Loke gives me a nod saying they have everything under control I turn back towards my friends and run to them.

/

Happy woke up about 10 minutes before we turned on to the field where we saw Lucy and three of her spirits fighting the wizards who captured her. I looked at Happy and we both smiled, we began running towards Lucy. "LUCY!" I yelled across the field. I could see the stone slab in the middle of the field with chains wrapped around it, there was a girl lying next to it, I couldn't figure out who she was from this distance, I could also see a man slowly getting up further away from the table. I look back towards Lucy and see her running towards Happy and I.

We collide in the middle of the field, it isn't like a movie scene at all. I don't pick her up and swing her around, we aren't laughing and smiling with pretty faces that I see in those girly movies. We crash into each other and I fall on my back, Lucy is lying on top of me, my arms are wrapped around her, and we are both crying. Happy lands next to our heads and is crying also, Lucy reaches out and pulls him into our hug also. We don't stay in this moment for very long, the moment that isn't movie worthy, but is a moment I wouldn't change for anything. Instead of staying in the perfect, yet imperfect, moment we stand up and walk over to Lucy's spirits, they have defeated Dahara and Ahari, the two are lying on the ground and are knocked out. Lucy thanks Taurus, Loke, and Aries for helping her and she sends them back to their world. After they leave we hug again, Happy in between us.

Happy is crying hysterically and Lucy and I laugh a little at his overflowing emotions.

"Where is Dehali?" I ask cautiously. Lucy points at the figure lying next to the stone table. "Did you do that?" I ask.

"No. Kar did, her master. She was on our team Natsu." Lucy says softly. She then pulls me and Happy over to Dehali. Lucy crouches down next to the girl and checks her pulse. "She's still breathing. We need to get her to a hospital fast."

"I can fly her to one!" Happy volunteers. Lucy and I look at him and nod. We watch as Happy wraps his tail carefully around the girl's waist and lifts her up into the air.

When Happy is almost over the clearing we hear a loud bang and turn to see the man who, I'm assuming, is Kar. His nose is bleeding and he has a black eye. He walks towards us holding a spell book. He starts chanting something, Lucy and I both know that whatever this spell is can't be good. We act quickly, with no hesitation.

"Unison raid!" We yell together. Our dragon slayer magics mix together making a fire and star spiral, the magics are sparking and crackling from the heat admitted by them. They mix together and the stars sparkle from inside the fire. The attack expands as it grows closer to the target and engulfs Kar. When the magic disappears we can see him slowly falling to the ground. A grunt leaves his mouth when his body makes contact with the ground.

Lucy slumps to the ground out of breath. "How much magic did you use up today?" I ask. Lucy looks up at me, her eyes glazed over and I know that she used way too much. I bend down and help her onto my back. "Let's go home."

/

The next two months for Natsu and I are full of recovery and explaining. Everyone in the guild was asking question, how did you find out you were a dragon slayer? What was it like while you were in the coma? What happened when you went with those three people? You two are a thing now? When did that happen? How did that happen? And so forth. To be honest, I was getting tired of answering all of my friends and I could tell that Natsu was too. The only person who wasn't annoying me to no end was Levy, we are currently walking through Magnolia and talking about a book we both recently read. Natsu is up in front of us with Happy, his hands are locked behind his head and he looks relaxed. Levy slows me down a little bit so that we create more of a distance between us and Natsu.

"So I know you are tired of people asking you questions, but I would love it if you could tell me about you and Natsu." Levy says in a whisper. I laugh quietly at my polite friend, then I look over at Natsu again who is laughing at something Happy just said. I smile.

"Well Levy, I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I do know that Natsu and I are supposed to be together and that nothing will break the bond we have. I don't know what I'd do without him, he completes me. God, I sound so cheesy, but it is true. I love him Levy. And I think he loves me, I hope he does." I look down at the ground then I suddenly feel two arms pick me up from behind and engulf me in a huge hug. My eyes widen as I look over at Levy who is smiling next to me.

"Of course I love you Luce." I hear Natsu whisper in my ear. I blush and try to hide my face in my hands. Natsu puts me down and spins me around, he moves my hands from in front of my face and tilts his head slightly, a serious look on his face. "I love you, okay? I always will, and I can't wait to go on more adventures with you." He says this softly, but with a little push so that he gets the message across to me. I feel my eyes start to water, my face is probably really red, and I have a stupid grin on my face. Natsu reaches out to me and pulls me towards him, I wrap my arms around his neck and smile at him. He smiles back. Then he does something that I wasn't expecting. Natsu leans down and kisses me. It's soft and gentle, but it holds as much emotion as his words. At first I'm too surprised to react, but soon I begin to kiss him back. Levy clears her throat next to us and we break apart, both of us are blushing, but we are also both trying to hide a small smile from creeping onto our faces.

We start walking again, Natsu's hand in mine and Levy next to me. We continue talking about our book while Natsu just stares up at the sky. As we walk Natsu's words keep replaying in my head, I can't wait to go on more adventures with you, that's what he said. I knew before he said those words that he'd always be there for me, but now I know he has made a promise to stay with me always and I can't help but get excited thinking about what our future may hold.


End file.
